Delusion of Mediocrity (TL)
by KleerRitter
Summary: Fate no habla mucho sobre ella con sus amigas, pero en medio de la agonía de una enfermedad, dirá mas de lo que jamas pudo querer.


**Delusion of Mediocrity** es una historia escrita por **x mad . Hatter x ****007** (todo junto... damn FF!) y podría decir que una de las razones por la que decidí darme el tiempo de traducir.

Cuando leí esta historia, mi semana no era de las mejores... mucho trabajo en la Uni, pero logro distraerme lo suficiente como para no estresarme por completo.

Con el permiso del autor...

**Declaimer**: Todo pertenece a sus actuales dueños, yo solo me doy el tiempo de traerlo al fandom de habla hispana.

* * *

Comenzó, aparentemente, con un grupo de estudio.

Las chicas, Nanoha, Fate, Arisa y Suzuka, se reunieron en casa de Hayate. La casa de Suzuka podría tener mas lujos, pero los caballeros de Hayate preferían mantener a su Señora cerca, de ser posible, y la casa estaba elegantemente diseñada con su discapacidad en mente. Mientras su recuperación avanzo bastante tras el sellado de Reinforce, se mantenía en su silla debido a la atrofia sufrida en sus músculos. Pasaría algo de tiempo antes de que pudiera caminar por su cuenta.

A Suzuka no le molestaba estudiar en casa de Hayate, y menos a Arisa. Nanoha se sentía confortable en casi cualquier parte, así que no le importo el desvío a casa de la castaña. Fate, sin sorprender, siguió a Nanoha.

Estaba estudiando bastante poco. Signum, estaba dándole la espalda a las chicas, Zafira a sus pies, meditando en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados. Sus labios casi formaban una sonrisa cada vez que Hayate o una de sus amigas decía algo interesante. Shamal estaba de pié frente a uno de los mesones preparando algo de té y luchando un poco por mantener las galletas en una línea. Vita estaba sentada con su Señora en la mesa, instigando la falta de estudio.

Era un cálido y soleado día que no ayudaba mucho. Estuvo lloviendo demasiado la pasada semana, era demasiada tentación para las chicas. Hablaban animadamente la mayoría del tiempo, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor de día y su propia emoción al tener, finalmente, tan placentero clima. Pasaron mas tiempo preguntándose si debían estudiar afuera que el hacerlo, lo único que las mantenía dentro era la posibilidad de encontrar algún insecto, Arisa les tenía fobia. Fate parecía ser la única estudiando, pero incluso su normalmente inmutable concentración fallaba de vez en cuando.

Fate no participaba de la conversación, tan solo asentía distraídamente a Nanoha. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero su piel, a diferencia, lucia pálida. Temblaba en ocasiones, pero las chicas, entretenidas con las payasadas de Vita y el miedo de Arisa a cualquier cosa que tuviera mas de cuatro patas, no se percataron. Tragó pesadamente y volvió a hacerlo. Tosió suavemente para no interrumpir la conversación. Tragó. Cerró los ojos – su cabeza palpitaba – y los abrió, tratando de enfocarse en las palabras. Tosió nuevamente. Su respiración era suave y pesada, más rápida de lo usual, pero las chicas eran solo eso, chicas, aun en primaria. No notaban nada raro.

Leyendo el texto, la visión de Fate se volvió borrosa. Parpadeó rápido y se enfoco en él. Levanto la vista hacia Shamal, el té estaba casi listo. Eso era bueno. Estaba tan sedienta y pensó que el té se sentiría bien en su garganta. Había una jarra de agua en la mesa, pero no quería preguntarle a alguien para que se la acercara, ya que estaban ocupadas hablando y no quería pasar por encima de ellas para tomarla. Linith le había enseñado muchas cosas, incluidos buenos modales en la mesa. Su madre había ido muy lejos poniéndola a prueba una vez, el castigo por cada error fue duro. Fate tembló otra vez, pero si fue por sus recuerdos o porque hacia frío en la casa, aun ella misma, no lo sabia.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, apretó los dientes para que no castañearan. ¿Cómo podía hacer tanto frío mientras con ese sol? ¿No se suponía que debía hacer más calor?

"Fate-chan?" Levanto la vista, Nanoha estaba mirándola. "Estas bien?"

Fate sonrió y asintió no creyendo poder hablar hasta que el escalofrío pasara. No quería preocupar a Nanoha. Hayate, Arisa y Suzuka notaron su aspecto también.

"Shamal?" Llamo suavemente Hayate. "Podrías venir, por favor?"

Fate se dio cuenta que Shamal no dudo en acercarse a la mesa – respondería al llamado de su Señora, algo que Fate entendía demasiado bien – pero pensó que lucia algo confundida. Shamal miró a Hayate, pero cuando nada mas fue dicho se volteó a ver a Fate, igual que las otras chicas. Fate se tensó al sentir otro escalofrío correr por su espalda, cerró los puños tratando de no temblar demasiado. Podría esta frío, pero aun era un hermoso día y odiaría ser quien se los arruinara a sus amigas.

Shamal rodeó casualmente la mesa y estiro su mano como si fuera a tocarla, pero no lo hizo. Dio un paso hacia atrás y observo a Fate por un momento. "Te gustaría un vaso de agua, Testarossa-chan?" pregunto.

Todos estaban callados. Ese extraño silencio saco a Signum de su meditación, se volteo en su lugar viendo que era lo que ocurría.

Fate trago. El ardor en su garganta molestaba. "Si, por favor" dijo suavemente, pero algo parecía fuera de sitio. Nanoha se tensó en su asiento y volteó hacia ella. Fate hizo una mueca, debió haber algo en su voz. La vergüenza la envolvió, Nanoha estaba preocupada y todo era su culpa. Era realmente una terrible amiga. ¿Por qué, al menos, no podía soportarlo por el bien de Nanoha?

Shamal, con calma, lleno un vaso con agua y lo dejó en la mesa frente a la pequeña rubia. Preocupada de que fuese una pequeña trampa, Fate lentamente tomó el vaso. Era frío al tacto, e incluso si se estaba congelando, sabía que se sentiría maravilloso en su garganta. Tentativamente levanto el vaso, viendo a Shamal por cualquier tipo de truco. Su mano tembló, y a medio camino de su boca, el vaso se resbaló cayendo en manos de Shamal.

Fue sorpresivamente rápida, pero Fate supuso que debía serlo para poder dar apoyo.

Shamal llevó con gentileza el vaso a los labios de Fate, pero el orgullo le impedía aceptar ayuda. "No tengo sed" murmullo girándose para que Shamal no acercara el vaso y le diera a beber mientras hablaba. Esta puso su mano sobre su frente, y eso fue increíblemente, raro. Había una distante memoria conectada a esa acción, algo que había hecho su madre cuando aun sonreía. No, no a ella, a Alicia. Su madre lucia tan preocupada en ese recuerdo, pero todo era tan confuso.

"Fate-chan," le reprendió Nanoha "no pue-…"

"Signum, podrías cargarla por favor?" Llenaré la bañera. Su fiebre es demasiado alta, necesitamos bajarla lo más pronto posible. Vita, contacta a la Almirante Lindy."

Fate fue la única en reclamar. "No necesitan molestar a la Almirante Lindy, estoy perfectamente bien, en serio, Signum déjame ir!"

Signum frunció el ceño y la levanto, sin dejarla ir ni soltando el agarre. Fate se movía e intentaba soltarse del agarre de Signum – esto solo hacia que su ceño fruncido se profundizara – pero la caballero Belkan la sostuvo firme. La rubia se dio cuenta que debió de estarse conteniendo en sus practicas, ya que siempre había podido librarse de sus agarrares cada vez que la apresaba. Ahora, parecían ser de acero, y por mucho que intentara, no pudo soltarse.

Lo próximo que supo fue estar siendo sumergida en agua tibia. Sus dientes castañeaban y se movía aun mas, salpicando, pateando y retorciendo lo que mas podía. Su cabeza era sostenida, por los brazos de Signum, por sobre el agua para que no se ahogara, pero jadeo incapaz de respirar. Peor aun estaba helado, tan helado. Tenia que salir de ahí y entrar en calor o de seguro se congelaría hasta la muerte.

Puntos negros danzaban a los costados de su vista. Jadeó por aire, pero solo sintió presión y ardor en su pecho. El negro se empezó a expandir. No podía respirar. Fate se dio cuenta de que se iba a morir. Iba a morir. No podía respirar y se iba a congelar hasta la muerte de todas maneras. Talvez, solo tal vez, su madre la estaría esperando en el más allá junto a Alicia. Talvez ahora madre le sonreiría. Ese era un hermoso pensamiento.

Dejó de pelear y todo se desvaneció.

-DoM-

Fate estaba confundida. Sabía que, probablemente, debería abrir los ojos, pero no tenia la energía. Su cabeza le dolía. Su garganta le dolía. Una presión se estaba formando en su pecho y garganta, sabía que iba a toser, pero eso haría que su cabeza palpitara más y su garganta ardiera más aun. Trago, aguantando el dolor en su pecho. No quería molestar a los muertos, que grosera. Trago nuevamente. Raro, no creyó que la muerte doliera tanto. Pero por lo menos estaba abrigada.

"Puedes sanarla?"

"No, no puedo. Es una enfermedad natural, no una herida de batalla."

"Fate-chan?" Una pequeña mano se posó sobre su hombro, tal vez era Alicia.

"Estará bien?"

"No puedo localizar a su madre"

Así que madre no estaba ahí. Incluso en la muerte era una desgracia. Probablemente era por la forma en la que murió. Fue algo patética si lo pensaba, para nada una muerte digna para una Testarossa. Su madre murió tratando de revivir a Alicia. Fate se ahogo y congeló hasta la muerte, en una tina. Que humillante. No era de extrañar que madre no quisiese tener algo que ver con ella.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero estaban tan pesados, tan pesados y era más fácil quedarse ahí, envuelta en una calida manta. "…o siento" murmuro en una espalda. "Lo haré _dejor_, lo juro"

Hubo un extraño silencio y luego un susurro en su oído. "Duerme, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que encontremos a tu madre"

¿Los muertos dormían? Fate no lo sabía. Pero ella era una chica obediente así que haría lo que le pidieron. Pero antes debía decir algo para ayudar. "_Licia_" murmuro. "Madre la ama, ella estará _fon' Licia"_ y cayo en la nada nuevamente.

-DoM-

Con la Almirante Lindy, Chrono y Amy sin localizar, Hayate decidió que ella y sus caballeros la cuidarían. Nanoha, Arisa y Suzuka se rehusaban a marcharse así que llamaron a sus casas avisando que tendrían una pijamada en casa de Hayate pese a ser día de escuela. Los padres de Nanoha entendieron (Nanoha tendía a ignorar la lógica cuando se trataba de Fate, era imposible argumentar con ella) y los padres de Arisa y Suzuka eran Laissez Faire[1], de todos modos. A Hayate no le molestaba. Estaba incluso agradecida de que estuvieran ahí. Era un alivio.

Fate la aterraba. Era increíblemente amable, paciente y gentil, pero en medio de su enfermedad, era aterradora. No era como si relámpagos salieran volando por la habitación cada vez que estornudaba (algo de lo que estaba eternamente agradecida) o que invocara hechizos mientras dormía. No, era peor. Hayate hubiese preferido los relámpagos, si lo pensaba. Al menos, a esos los podía combatir.

La pequeña rubia estaba delirando. Dormía por cortos periodos de tiempo, despertaba, balbuceaba por un momento para luego volver a intentar dormir. Eso no era tan molesto en comparación a lo que decía cuando comenzaba a delirar. En ocasiones, Fate podía preguntar por su madre y por Alicia (Nanoha siempre gruñía cuando lo hacia, algo que dejaba a todos confundidos) Otras veces murmuraba que lo haría mejor, que lo prometía, que por favor sonriera de nuevo, que era todo lo que quería, de verdad, que seria perfecta, que haría cualquier cosa, a quien fuera, tan solo por una sonrisa. Y había ocasiones, en las que algo mareada, intentaba salir de la cama.

"Estamos malgastando el tiempo, necesito conseguir ese libro para madre" dijo una vez, garganta seca y voz rasposa. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos mientras miraba a Vita, sin realmente verla, tratando de hacerle entender a la vez que la pequeña pelirroja intentaba volver a recostarla. "Y hay otros materiales que necesita, tendremos que ir al mercado negro para conseguirlos" Hubieron varias miradas curiosas tras ese comentario.

"No puedo detenerme a comer ahora, no ahora, necesito encontrar las Lost Logias. Madre las necesita, tengo que encontrarlas para ella" Dijo en otra ocasión. Shamal a penas había logrado tomarla por la cintura antes de que cayera de la cama.

"Estoy bien, en serio. No estoy herida, necesito ir. Madre lo hizo por mi bien, de verdad. Esta tratando de hacerme mejor. Es mi culpa, debí hacerlo mejor. Merecía el castigo, lo merecía" le dijo a Signum mientras intentaba zafar del agarre de la guerrera. "Necesito ir, tengo trabajo que hacer. Necesito hacer que sonría de nuevo. Los latigazos fueron un aliento para hacerlo mejor, es todo" Eso causo unas cuantas lagrimas.

Ocasionalmente había un extraño centelleo en su piel, un resplandor amarillo que iba y venia. A veces, cuando se iba, Hayate podía ver cicatrices en sus brazos y piernas. Estaba dispuesta a apostar que habrían mas en su pecho y espalda, especialmente desde que podía ver una cicatriz en su cuello y otra en su mejilla, curvándose hacia arriba y partiendo su ceja izquierda, pero no podía verlas a través de la larga camiseta que Shamal le puso tras sacarla del baño. Cuando el resplandor volvía, las cicatrices se iban.

Suzuka puso un nuevo paño sobre la frente de Fate. Arisa estaba mirando su brazo, donde vio una particularmente viciosa cicatriz hace no mucho. Lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Nanoha miraba hacia la ventana, refunfuñando al atardecer. Shamal revisaba libros de medicina (Hayate tenia un montón de ellos) tratando de entender porque estaba tan enferma y que podía hacer para ayudarla. Vita y Zafira estaban buscando la manera de contactar a la Almirante. Fate murmuro algo sobre merecer el castigo por su fallo. Signum comenzó a afilar una de las katanas que le gustaba mantener por la casa. Hayate tenía la impresión de que si la madre de Fate estuviese cerca, Signum tendría unas cuantas cosas que decirle y no tenía intención de usar palabras.

"Debió estar peleando contra el antes" Murmuro Shamal para ella misma, revisando otro libro de medicina. "Suprimiéndolo. Por alguna razón, cuando la colocamos en la tina, dejo de hacerlo Creo que por eso empeoro. Umm, me pregunto…"

"La gente se enferma en Mid-Belka?" Pregunto Arisa.

"Mid-Childa" Corrigió Nanoha como ausente. "y no lo se. Jamás he estado ahí. Fate-chan tampoco, creo. Ella creció en El jardín del tiempo."

Shamal se detuvo y frunció el ceño. "Y eso dónde es? El jardín del tiempo, dónde esta? Jamás he oído de el"

Nanoha dejo de mirar la ventana. "Es un espacio dimensional cerrado, rodeado de espacio imaginario. Fate-chan me dijo que creció ahí."

Shamal suspiro. "Eso explica algo de todo esto. Si creció aislada, su exposición a diferentes bacterias debió ser limitada y por ello no creo anticuerpos naturales. Explicaría el porque este resfrío le ha dado tan fuerte" se detuvo. "Bueno, ahora es un neumonía. Pero, ¿no ha mencionado algo sobre ir a otros lugares por las misiones?" Pregunto tentativamente. "Eso debería exponerla a cosas… pero esas no necesariamente significan la Tierra. Umm…"

Sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando una mujer entró al cuarto sin tocar. ¿Cuándo fue que entró a la casa? Era Arf. Sus orejas las mantenía hacia atrás, pegadas a su cabeza, su cola estaba entre sus piernas y se tambaleaba hacia adelante y atrás. Su cara estaba ardiendo, su mandíbula estaba floja y sus ojos vidriosos.

Arisa gruño al verla. "Tú" dijo fríamente. "Te recuerdo, eres esa rara de las termas"

Arfa parecía no oírla y avanzo tambaleándose hacia la cama. Nanoha tomo a Arisa de la cintura para evitar que se lanzara a la familiar, justo en el momento en que Arf colapso en la cama y cambio a su forma de cachorro. Sorprendidas, Arisa y Suzuka, observaron al cachorro que ambas conocían andar por la cama y acariciar con el hocico a Fate entes de dormirse a su lado.

"Eso debería hacer las cosas mas fáciles" Dijo Shamal. "Estaba a punto de preguntar a alguien que fuese a buscarla si no llegaba por su cuenta."

"Ella es ese cachorro. Esa mujer es el cachorro. No enti-… Esto no…" Arisa meneaba la cabeza.

"Arisa-chan, recuerda. Con Fate-chan te dijimos que no siempre fuimos amigas" calmo Nanoha. "Cuando conocimos por primera vez a Arf-san, y comenzó a decir esas cosas, fue después de que Fate-chan y yo peleáramos por una Jewel Seed. Solo estaba tratando de ayudarla al intimidarnos. No quería que la "Madre" de Fate-chan… la volviera a castigar por fallar"

"Castigar" Dijo Arisa suavemente y volvió a mirar la suave piel del brazo de Fate, donde sabía ya, había una cicatriz. Tembló. "Yo también lo hubiera hecho." Suzuka se le acerco y tomo del brazo.

"Interesante" Dijo Signum. "Qué puedes decirnos sobre sus castigos?"

Nanoha frunció el ceño "Por qué quieres saberlo?" demando.

"Creo que podría ayudar, de hecho" Dijo Shamal. "Podría contener detalles importantes. Puedo deducir algunas cosas por lo que ha dicho. Puedes decirme si sus heridas fueron inflingidas con magia o no?"

Nanoha se removió y miro a Fate. Su labio tembló. "Precia Testarossa usaba su dispositivo" respondió. "Podía transformarse en un látigo." Tembló y continúo. "Fate-chan me dijo que utilizaba vendajes para evitar que sus heridas se infectaran. Eso jamás me hizo mucho sentido porque nunca vi una marca, pero si las vendas en ocasiones. Supongo que ahora se porque."

Hubo un profundo silencio, roto solo por los jadeos de Fate.

"Bueno" dijo Shamal "si el látigo era un dispositivo, debió ser mágica. Debió de cauterizar las heridas para que así no hubiera una hemorragia" dijo tratando de mantenerse lo mas profesional posible. "Debió de haber disminuido las posibilidades de una infección también. Las vendas debieron ser por precaución. Fue menos efectivo de lo esperado. Ni siquiera explica su… ah!..." Sus ojos fueron hasta la durmiente rubia.

Signum resoplo, su versión de un gruñido. "Testarossa es fieramente leal. ¿Es tan sorprendente que su lealtad, una vez dada, la atara para siempre incluso a una mala Señora? Seguramente, entiendes lo que significa estar atada, Shamal. Su lealtad parece incluso más fuerte que los hechizos que nos ataban a nuestro primer Señor. Para ella la lealtad es una opción. Encuentro su dedicación sorprendente.

No, lo que encuentro aun más interesante es la falta de cuidado propio. ¿Cómo esperaba completar esas misiones si estaba medio muerta?" Pensó Signum en voz alta. Nanoha se incomodo con la última parte, pero no dijo nada. "Eso es impropio de un guerrero" Continuó Signum "Es sorprendente que llegara tan lejos, si de verdad no se cuidaba."

"Eso, o es el testimonio de cuan dedicada es" Dijo Vita, la pelirroja miro a lo lejos, frunciendo el ceño. A Vita no le agradaba ni desagradaba Fate, siempre fue neutral respecto a ello. Pero ella, como cada miembro de los Wolkeritter, sabía lo que era estar atado a una desagradable Señora, como dijo Signum.

"Lo haré mejor madre, lo prometo" Dijo Fate. Había tomado la mano de Nanoha y la sujetaba con fuerte, nudillos blancos por la fuerza que utilizaba. "Se que no soy muy buena" Fate se emociono con sus propias palabras. "Pero lo intentaré, madre. Seré más fuerte, más rápida y poderosa. Lo seré" Esto ultimo, un pequeño grito ahogado. "Te salvaré y salvaré a Alicia. Lo juro, madre. Lo haré. Seré mejor." Tirito y gruño. Tosió, la fuerza de este destruyendo su cuerpo.

Ese maldito brillo apareció y con el las cicatrices. Nanoha se sorprendió, trato de ocultarlo cubriéndose con su mano. Fate, con ojos vidriosos, de alguna manera la vio.

"Lamento no ser suficiente, madre" Dijo, gentilmente acariciando la mejilla de Nanoha. "No tendrás que castigarme mas, lo haré mejor"

Fue demasiado. Nadie más aguantaba estar en ese cuarto por más tiempo, excepto Nanoha. Signum iba y venia durante la noche, yendo a algún distante planeta para aniquilar… algo. Hayate no sabia que era lo que iba a matar, pero de seguro era algo peligroso, así al menos se cansaría. Vita fue en ocasiones, también. Usualmente se mantenía cerca de Hayate.

Shamal pasaba mucho tiempo en la cocina preparando té de distintas hierbas para que Nanoha aliviara la garganta de la rubia. Se mantenía ocupada fuera del cuarto, preocupada de que otros secretos Fate, inconscientemente (o de mala gana) revelaría. Incluso Zafira se quedo afuera de la casa. Hayate sospechaba que era para mantenerse alejado de los murmuradas suplicas de Fate. Ella misma se paseaba. En ocasiones iba a ver a Arisa y Suzuka que dormían en la habitación de invitados, abrazadas. Otras veía como estaban sus caballeros. Una y otra vez intentaba llamar a la Almirante.

Raramente reunía el valor para sentarse en el cuarto con sus mejores amigas. Era tan difícil estar ahí con ellas. Fate le suplicaba a Nanoha que la perdonara, jurando de todas las maneras que lo haría mejor.

Nanoha había dejado de llorar tras la primera hora, después simplemente se desconecto de sus emociones y solo escuchaba. Hayate no podía culparla. De hecho, cuando Fate comenzó a delirar y suplicar perdón por algo terriblemente malo que sentía haber hecho, lentamente se alejaba del cuarto, incapaz de seguir en el. Pero cuando Nanoha la miró, tan destruida y sola, no fue se sintió capaz de irse. Se acerco para sentarse con ellas. Podía ser fuerte por un poco mas de tiempo. Tal vez.

"Ella es demasiado poderosa, madre. Creo que ese animal que la acompaña tiene habilidades curativas. Lo intento, pero cada vez que la enfrento soy más y más débil. Arf ya no puede curarme, madre. Es mi culpa, lo sé. Es mi culpa el salir tan lastimada. Lo merezco por no ser mejor. Pero seré más fuerte, madre. Conseguiré las Jewel Seed." Murmuró unas cuantas cosas más y se quedo dormida.

"Fate-chan y yo luchamos por las Jewel Seeds." Comenzó Nanoha, hablando como ida. "Sabes eso. Entonces la derrote y ayude a que la arrestaran. Cambio de bando, ganamos y ahora somos amigas. Casi todos conocen la historia. A excepción de que eso no fue lo que paso."

"Me enteré luego de la ultima vez que peleamos, que Fate-chan estaba herida. Su madre la había golpeado tan solo dos días antes y Arf no la estaba ayudando. Nadie estaba seguro de cómo era capaz de estar de pie y mucho menos pelear. Pero ahí estaba. De pie. Peleando. Casi gana. Ni siquiera estaba a la mitad de sus fuerzas, incluso así era suficientemente hábil, poderosa y determinada, que casi me vence. Pero hice trampa. Esperé a que usara mucha de su energía, he hice que Raising Heart me ayudara a usar su poder en su contra." Lloró Nanoha.

"Eso es lo que hace un Starlight Breaker, reúne toda la magia del área y la utiliza en una explosión. Casi toda la energía provenía Fate-chan. La gente habla de lo fuerte y poderosa que soy, pero nadie parece recordar que mi mas grande victoria, a la fecha, fue contra una chica que ni siquiera debía ser capaz de estar en pie."

"Casi la mato. Casi asesino a mi mejor amiga y ni siquiera lo sabia. Y ella aun… aun…" Nanoha cerró los ojos lentamente y llevo la cabeza hacia atrás. Tragó pesadamente. "Tengo que compensárselo. TENGO que hacerlo."

"Con mortificarte no lograras nada." Dijo Hayate suavemente. "Sólo la lastimaras si se entera de que te haces esto a ti misma."

"Supongo que es por eso que nunca se lo diremos, no? Se que no lo harás, porque desear protegerla tanto como yo."

Era verdad. Hayate no podía debatir eso. Siempre había sido protectora con la gente que le importaba. Ahora, bueno, las cosas habían cambiado. Fate había cambiado, al menos para Hayate y probablemente para sus caballeros también. Pero podía discutirle a Nanoha el quedarse y castigarse. Justo cuando iba a hablar, Shamal abrió la puerta. Traía una taza de té.

Esa taza, como las otras, ayudaba un poco. El carraspeo en la respiración de Fate se había detenido luego de un momento, ayudando a que durmiera mejor. Los distintos tés la habían calmado lo suficiente para que pudiera dormir y descansar de una vez. Hayate decidió quedarse con sus amigas hasta el final. Si Nanoha iba a cargar con todo ese peso, no lo haría sola. Así que se quedo, lista para los siguientes intentos de Fate por irse a ayudar a una mujer que no lo merecía, pero durmió placidamente.

No así Nanoha y Hayate. Se quedaron despiertas, incapaces de hablar entre ellas o de compartir la pena que sentían por su amiga. Tomaron turnos para cambiarle los paños sobre su cabeza y el mojar sus labios con agua fría, escuchando como de a poco se calmaba el ruido de su pecho. En algún momento, más tarde, se durmieron apoyadas la una en la otra, en más de una forma.

-DoM-

La mañana llego, pero ninguna chica se movió. Shamal llamo a la escuela para avisar que Hayate no se sentía bien y que no asistiría a clases. De la misma manera llamo a las otras familias. Los Takamachi fueron muy comprensibles. Momoko se ofreció a ir y ayudar a Shamal, pero esta insistió en que podía encargarse de todo perfectamente, y así lo hizo. Era simple para ella hacerse cuidar de cinco chicas que dormían.

Ya era tarde por la mañana cuando Lindy tocó con algo de prisa la puerta.

"Almirante." Dijo Signum a modo de saludo.

"Has visto a Fate?" Preguntó sin más. "Nunca me llamo anoche."

Signum le dio una mirada solemne. "Esta aquí, descansando. Llamamos muchas veces, pero nunca respondió."

Los hombros de Lindy se relajaron de alivio. "Llamaste a través del Bureau, no? Casi nunca respondo las llamadas que vienen por ese canal. Usualmente es alguien tratando de que le cubra el turno. Por qué no intentaron a mi celular? Por qué Fate no respondió mis llamadas?"

Signum frunció el ceño y volteó a ver el bolso de Fate en un rincón. Sin responder, se alejó y abrió el bolso. Cierto, tenia un teléfono, puesto en silencio, pero que mostraba 11 llamadas perdidas, las últimas con pocos minutos de diferencia entre ellas.

"Temo que me retrase un poco con el trabajo, bueno, más que un poco." Dijo Lindy, claramente sintiéndose a la defensiva. "Usualmente Fate me llama por las tardes, termino mi trabajo y voy a casa. Me di cuenta hace unas horas lo cansada que estaba. Pensé que Fate se había entretenido con sus amigas y olvido llamarme. Llegué a casa, pero no estaba ahí. Entonces llamé a la escuela, pero no estaba en clases. Fate no es la clase de chica que falta a clases." Continuó. "Así que les dije que estaba enferma y comencé a llamarla. Llame a los Takamachi, ellos me dijeron que estaba aquí." Dijo la Almirante, casi sin aliento.

Estaba mirando a su alrededor. Tenia una aura nerviosa a su alrededor, mientras con la vista buscaba por el cuarto. Signum pensó que a su favor, lucia realmente preocupada por la pequeña rubia que cuidaba. "Esta de camino por el pasillo. Tuvo dificultades para dormir, puede que aun no este despierta." Advirtió Signum.

"Quisiera verla. Qué pasó?" Estaba moviendo sus manos ya, labios curvos en señal de preocupación. "Está bien? Fate jamás faltaría a clases, así que debió ser algo fuerte."

Signum movió los hombros y la guió por el pasillo. "Ha estado… no muy bien. Shamal puede explicarlo mejor. No soy una sanadora."

Abrió la puerta y encontró a las cinco chicas despiertas. Fate aun estaba en cama, su cara colorada. Parecía ser por vergüenza, de hecho. Arf estaba despierta también, Fate trataba de esconderse tras su pelaje. Las cuatro estaban alrededor de la cama sonriendo, pero solo la sonrisa de Nanoha se veía natural, las otras lucían forzadas.

"De verdad dije eso?" Pregunto Fate, escéptica.

Nanoha asintió fervientemente. "Yep, continuabas preguntándome por todo tipo de dulces, intentando salir de la cama para ir a Midori-Ya y todo eso! Nyahaha!"

Fate se sonrojo y se abrazó a Arf. "Me alegra haber sido graciosa mientras estaba enferma. Me sentiría mal si las hice sentirse tristes." Bajo la mirada, con el rostro ardiendo. Estornudo y luego aclaró su garganta. Tomó un vaso de agua y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

"Lo sé, Fate-chan." Respondió Nanoha con una sonrisa triste, que su amiga nunca vería. "Lo sé."

"Fate?" Dijo Lindy, entrando al cuarto. Meneó la cabeza en tierna exasperación cuando Fate la miró, ojos bien abiertos con inocencia. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella, removiendo suavemente el cabello rebelde de la cara de la pequeña rubia. "Estuviste enferma todo este tiempo? Tontita, te hablé sobre esto mismo hace unos días cuando comenzaste a estornudar. Oh Fate, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que puedes contarme cuando te sientes mal?."

Fate bajo la cabeza avergonzada y rompió el corazón de sus amigas.

"Lo siento mamá, lo haré mejor, lo prometo."

-Fin-

* * *

Declaraciones del Autor.

Esto es mi "Canon" personal. Para aquellos no familiares con el término, esto es algo que personalmente creo sea verdad. Para toda historia que escriba, es "canon", incluyendo mis HP/MSLN crossover, Magecraf y Wizardry.

Creo que Fate escondió sus cicatrices con un "maquillaje" y que la única razón por la que Nanoha venció a Fate fue porque prácticamente estaba medio muerta antes de la pelea. Eso se acerca mas al actual "canon". Si ven el capitulo 10, desde el momento en que Fate es golpeada por un trueno hasta el comienzo de la pelea, pasaron unos dos días. Fate no tenia la habilidad para curarse a si misma. Sip, bastante seguro que estuviera medio muerta.

Si la historia se siente incompleta… así se supone que deba ser. Es solo un momento. Es solo mi canon personal que comenzó a escribirse. A demás que ayudará a entender algunos de mis personajes.

Dicho esto, lean y dejen un comentario.

Au Revoir,

Hatter.

* * *

[1] Del francés "Dejad hacer, dejad pasar" se refiere a padres que dejan a libertad de sus hijos las decisiones.


End file.
